


Study Session

by Madigranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Hermione Granger, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigranger/pseuds/Madigranger
Summary: An innocent study session in the Gryffindor girls dorms with Hermione Granger becomes…not so innocent.





	Study Session

It had to be almost 3am on Sunday morning. You had a big exam coming up on Monday, and Hermione agreed to spend as much time with you as possible to help you study. You could have studied on your own, but you knew Hermione always received top marks in most every subject and, well, you couldn’t say no to spending extra time with her. The two of you had been good friends, and your studying often turned to muffled giggles behind books and in the dormitories. The other girls in the room were still trying to sleep, so Hermione had the bright idea of casting a Silencing Charm around the bed. Curtains drawn, the two of you sat cross-legged on the bed with books spread out in front of you, and Hermione’s small fire jar giving off enough light to read by. 

“So tell me again- what ingredients are needed to brew love potion.”

“Uh…that would be Ashwinder eggs, pearl dust, rose thorns, and…” You gave Hermione a pleading look for her to reveal a hint. Drawing a half-circle with her wand, a glowing moon-like crescent was produced. 

“Moonstone!” You shouted. You went to cover your mouth, but rememberd the others couldn’t hear you.

“Excellent! See, you’re getting much better.” Hermione was usually one to stay on topic, but with you, even she sometimes got side-tracked.

“(Y/n), can I ask you something?” She seemed almost nervous. 

“Of course, but I can’t promise to know the answer!” 

Hermione laughed “Oh rubbish, you’ve been doing really well, honestly! But I’m not talking about a study question. Earlier today, when Slughorn had the Amortentia on his desk…I saw you. You were drawn to it, of course, but you started acting strangely after that. Did you…smell something unusual?” It was an odd question, Hermione felt, but she was curious. You were afraid she’d bring this up, but couldn’t lie to her either. 

“I did…I smelled something familiar. Something I didn’t expect.” It was the exact scent that filled your nostrils now- open books, a bit of catnip, and… 

“I think…I think I did, too.” Hermione looked softer, and inviting. The light scent of her perfume drew you in, the same scent you detected in the potion. The both of you inched much closer together, neither of you moving further for a long time. Suddenly, as if a magnet of courage had been place between you, you grabbed her lips with yours. You wanted to quickly, before the moment slipped away. When you reached her, you relaxed a bit, allowing the moment to last as long as you could make it. 

Pulling apart, you saw her smiling shyly at you. The light of the fire illuminated her features, and you had never seen someone so beautiful. 

“C-can I forget potions, and study you instead?” You thought a corny pick up line might ease the tension of the silence, and her laugh made you fall more in love. Then, Hermione did something that surprised you: she slid the books carelessly onto the floor and gently laid you back on the bed.

“I think that’s a subject I might be interested in.” You both enjoyed the cheesy flirtation, and giggled through the slightly awkward feeling, relieved that no one else in the room had a clue.


End file.
